walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Stewart
Joshua Regnall "Josh" Stewart is an American actor who portrayed Chase in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. He is best known for his role as Holt McLaren in the FX TV series Dirt.[1] He was also cast as Brendan Finney in the final season of the NBC TV series Third Watch.[1] Early life Stewart was born in Diana, West Virginia,[2] the son of Margie and Charles Regnall Stewart. His father was a high school physical education teacher as well as a former pastor of the First Baptist Church in Webster Springs and Holly River Baptist Church, and is now pastor at the Redeeming Grace Baptist Church in Webster Springs. His mother is a sixth and seventh grade school teacher at Webster Springs Elementary School in Webster Springs. Stewart first attended West Virginia Wesleyan College, then transferred after one year to West Virginia University, where he graduated with a business degree in marketing. Acting career Early career Stewart got his start doing local theater at the Landmark Theatre in Sutton, West Virginia, and eventually moved to New York City to study at the T. Schreiber studios.[2] He was a company member of the 13th Street Repertory Theatre. He continued his theater in Los Angeles, performing in Light Bulb and Beacon alongside Robert Forster and Brooke Shields.[2] Stewart appeared as an extra in The WB series Dawson's Creek episode "To Green, With Love". In 2003 he filmed a pilot for a Western for ABC entitled Then Came Jones.[3] In the pilot he played the character of Bill Jenkins.[4] Stewart later appeared as Sean Cleary the CSI episode "Bad to the Bone", which aired on April 1, 2004.[5] That same year, he also appeared in a commercial for Levi's 501 Original jeans.[6] Stewart also has a recurring role in Criminal Minds as Detective William LaMontagne, Jr., SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau's boyfriend and later, husband. Starring television roles Stewart got his break when he was cast as Brendan Finney in the final season of the NBC series Third Watch.[7] As Finney, he played the son of IAB captain Cathal "CT" Finney. After Third Watch was cancelled, Stewart started filming a movie entitled Lenexa, 1 Mile (released on DVD as Full Count), alongside William Baldwin, Michael Beach, Jennifer Hall, Timothy Ryan Hensel, Chris Klein, Austin Nichols, Jason Ritter, Michael Rooker, and Paul Wesley.[8] This was also the directing debut of Jason Wiles.[9] After filming wrapped, Stewart began filming a new television series starring Courteney Cox Arquette entitled Dirt, for the FX Network, where he played the character of Holt McLaren.[2] On June 8, 2008, Cox Arquette announced that Dirt had been cancelled.[10] During the 2010-2011 season, he appeared as Joshua in ABC's No Ordinary Family. Feature films Stewart made his mainstream, feature film debut in 2008's The Curious Case of Benjamin Button playing the character of Benjamin's crewmate, Pleasant Curtis.[11] Also that year, he appeared in The Haunting of Molly Hartley in the role of Mary Hartley's teacher, Mr. Draper.[12] In 2009, he costarred in his first feature film, the horror, The Collector playing the part of Arkin, a man attempting to rob a house to make enough money to pay off his wife's debts to loan sharks.[13] In 2010, he starred, alongside Jamie-Lynn Sigler in the movie Beneath the Dark, (originally titled Wake)[14] inspired by the novel The Shining.[15] He appeared in The Dark Knight Rises as a mercenary named Barsad.[16][17] Personal life Stewart's wife, Deanna, gave birth to their first child, a daughter named Ryan Justine, in the spring of 2008, and their second child, a son named River Jacob, in the winter of 2010. He is a competitive snowboarder and boxer. He also enjoys hunting with his father. He had a brother and sister. He also has an adopted sister, Sara. Category:Cast Category:Webisodes